


Kiss It Better

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Logic/Morality - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, Sickfic, logicality - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Logan is sick and Patton is a good boyfriend





	Kiss It Better

Logic was sick, and it was horrible. The trait lay huddled under a mountain of blankets, throat sore, eyes itchy, head aching, with a cough wracking his body every few minutes. He was miserable. He felt cold, and the blankets did nothing to help, then he felt too hot but didn't feel like pushing the blankets off so he just lay there and suffered. Perhaps he was being a tad dramatic, but Logan felt like he was dying. He coughed one more time, groaning as it tore at his throat and made his chest hurt, and the door to his room cracked open. Warm yellow light filtered into the dark room, cutting through and chasing away the shadows. 

 

"Hey, bud." Logic blinked as Morality peered in, quietly whispering. He didn't reply, merely letting his head flop back against the pillow. Patton cooed in sympathy. "Aw, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly, "Any better?"

"No," Logan rasped.

"You hungry?" Morality asked, gently sitting down next to him. "I brought soup." Logic opened his eyes and looked at the steaming bowl in the cheerful trait's hands.

"I don't feel like any nourishment," He said, turning his head away. A hand began carding through his hair, brushing fluffy strands away, fingernails occasionally lightly scratching Logan's scalp. He sighed and leaned into the comforting touch, closing his eyes again.

"C'mon Lo, I know you don't feel like eating, but you have to," Patton said gently.

"No," Logan whined.

"Yeah, you know you need it if you're going to get any better." Logic shook his head; he knew he was being pathetic and childish but he really didn't want to eat anything right now. "For me?" Morality pressured once more. Logan froze, and groaned.

"Why?" He grumbled, but opened his eyes and sat up.

"There we go, thanks buddy. You'll feel better after you eat something." Morality smiled, making the intelligent trait roll his eyes. "I love you," Patton singsonged, bumping shoulders with Logic playfully. He huffed, but reached out for the bowl.

"I love you too," He muttered, scowling at the bowl of soup. Reluctantly he ate a mouthful, and his boyfriend smiled that stupid, happy, proud smile at him, so he slowly had another.

****

Logan got half way through the bowl of soup before he gave it back to Patton, lying back down and groaning. The half empty bowl vanished with a flick of Morality's wrist. "Feel any better?" The cardigan clad side asked. Logic evaluated his current state of being, and grudgingly nodded.

"Yes, slightly, however I still feel as if ceasing to exist would be the preferable option right now," He grumbled. Patton cracked a smile.

"Aw, well I've done almost all I can to help you right now," He said sympathetically, making Logan sigh morosely. Morality tutted in worry and ran his hand though hos boyfriend's hair again, soothing him. "I could kiss it better?" He asked, making Logan blink at him in surprise. The cheerful side was smiling, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Logic swallowed, which only made his throat hurt slightly more.

"I, uh, you would be at considerably higher risk of contracting the illness if you kissed me," He said quietly, but Morality just shrugged.

"Oh well!"

"Patton, you'll get sic-" He was cut off by Morality swooping down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Shh, doesn't matter," he mumbled, pulling away. Logic sighed.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," he grumbled. Morality chuckled.

"C'mere, one more won't hurt." Morality leaned down and Logan sighed again, but a tiny pleased smile formed on his lips as he looped his arms around Patton's neck and gently tugged him closer.

****

1 week later

Logic quietly opened the door to Morality's room, wincing at the couch that echoed through the air. "I brought soup," He announced, shutting the door behind him and carefully balancing the hot bowl in his hands.

"Thanks, love," his boyfriend croaked, opening his eyes and mustering a weak smile at the sight of the logical trait. Logan made his way over and handed Patton the soup, staring at him in concern.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Morality shrugged and drunk a mouthful of the soup.

"Sick," he groaned. Logic ran his hand gently through his boyfriend's hair, imitating what he had done while Logan was ill; he remembered that it had calmed him down considerably. Indeed, he could feel Patton relaxing under the gentle petting.

"I did tell you that you would get sick." Logan couldn't help but point out. Morality raised an eyebrow and pulled the blankets higher around himself.

"Yeah, I know, and I feel horrible," he grumbled, making Logic feel a tiny bit guilty. He opened his mouth, perhaps to apologise, when Morality cut him off again. "But, it was worth it." He smiled, and Logic blushed a little, flustered. Patton had another sip of the soup. "And besides, it worked. You got better."

"Then perhaps I could pay back the favour?" Morality looked it him in shock.

"Lo, as much as I would love to kiss you, I don't want you to get sick again." He said sadly.

"That won't be a problem, my immune system is now stronger and knows how to deal with the virus, therefore its highly unlikely that I would get sick again," Logic quipped. Patton blinked.

"Well..." He trailed off unsurely, and Logan smiled. The kiss was gentle, sweet, lingering and full of love. It left Logic smiling and Morality slightly dazed.

"I feel better already."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
